Frente a ti, con mi violín
by La quinta merodeadora
Summary: — ¿Cuál es su nombre? — Jane, Jane Holmes. Mi amigo jaló de mi brazo en cuanto su apellido salió de los labios de la muchacha. — ¿¡Tienes una hija? —grité incrédulo en cuanto nos alejamos. Holmes se revolvió incómodo en su sitio. —Yo no creía... Yo no creía que... Yo era muy joven. —respondió arrastrando las palabras, y rojo como un tomate. —Yo creí que era virgen. —respondí.


**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece a excepción de **_**Jane Holmes**_**, un personaje de mi invención. El resto pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Y pues, ¿Creen que si Holmes fuera mío hubiera quedado soltero?**

One Shoot.

_Frente a ti con mi violín._

Puede decirse, que como un íntimo amigo de Sherlock Holmes, conozco lo suficiente de él como para que nada me tome por sorpresa. Sin embargo, lo que voy a relatarles ahora, si es que nos han seguido de cerca éstos años, les sorprenderá tanto como a mi.

Nos encontrábamos en nuestra sala en Baker Street, mi amigo, absorto en su viejo cuaderno de recortes y yo ojeando el periódico frente al fuego de la chimenea. Afuera, la gente salía tapada hasta la coronilla de ropa luchando contra el viento y la nieve que danzaban y dejaban escarcha en las ventanas.

Hacía ya un buen tiempo en el que ningún cliente había tocado nuestra puerta y como de costumbre, Holmes no se hallaba de un humor muy bueno, temía que volviera a sus hábitos de la cocaína e intentaba vigilarlo de cerca.

Un anuncio capto fugazmente mi atención, se trataba de un concierto de violín para el sábado próximo de esta misma semana. Se lo comenté a Holmes, con la intención de sacarlo un poco de su vicioso estupor y dio frutos, aceptó emocionado la propuesta.

Calados hasta los huesos de un frío crudo propio del invierno, envueltos en todas la prendas gruesas que podíamos usar para abrigarnos nos encaminábamos al teatro. Dentro el ambiente era cálido y agradable, como llegamos con unos cuántos minutos de antelación, Holmes se ocupó de mantener una ávida charla sobre Paganini y el Stradivarius.

El telón se abrió y doce personas, —seis de ellas con violines en sus manos— nos recibieron.

La música era una maravilla, sonaba increíblemente por lo que asocié aquello con la expresión de Holmes que tenía la boca abierta.

—No puede ser... Es imposible. —Dijo en un susurro para sí mismo, yo lo miré confuso y desbaraté aquella teoría, pero el no lo notó, tenía los ojos pegados en una muchacha, que tocaba fervientemente.

Era la versión de mi amigo en mujer, por eso fue mi turno de abrir la boca. Un largo y lacio cabello negro le caía sobre los hombros, y se agitaba con cada movimiento del arco. Del mismo tono que el de mi amigo, sus ojos, de un gris piedra estaban atentos al violín. Tenía las facciones algo más delicadas que el resto. Una nariz pequeña, diferente a la de Holmes al igual que sus labios completaban su rostro.

— ¡Holmes! —Exclamé, pero mi gritó quedó apagado por el gran aplauso del público, la función había terminado.

Él, que no me había oído, se levantó de un salto y se dirigía a la salida cuándo yo lo tome del brazo.

— ¿Qué significa esto, Holmes?

— ¿Qué significa, qué? —contestó a la defensiva mientras evadía mi mirada.

—La muchacha. —respondí, señalándola con la vista. — ¿Acaso hay algo que deba saber?

—No. —dijo cortante, pero luego se suavizó. —Lo siento, Watson, no se porqué esa muchacha se parece a mi.

—Holmes. No soy idiota, usted lo sabe. ¿No somos amigos? ¿De verdad va a ocultarme algo así? —dije secamente, y viéndolo a los ojos.

—Sígame. —murmuró con voz queda y con un deje avergonzado.

Asentí. Nos abrimos paso entre la gente que aún estaba saliendo, y continuamos derecho hacía el escenario. La joven se encontraba guardando su violín.

—Eh... Disculpe, joven... ¿Podría venir... Venir un momento? —Nunca había visto a mi amigo tan nervioso como lo estaba ahora, titubeando.

La muchacha sonrió.

—Claro. —respondió, con voz cantarina.

Me dio la impresión de que Holmes estaba al borde del desmayo.

Salimos fuera del teatro y nos encaminamos a un pequeño pub que había cerca.

—Por favor, quédese aquí ya regresamos. —le dijo Holmes a la joven. Pero antes de que hubiera respondido le formulé otra pregunta.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— Jane, Jane Holmes.

Mi amigo jaló de mi brazo en cuanto su apellido salió de los labios de la muchacha.

— ¿¡Tienes una hija!? —grité incrédulo en cuanto nos alejamos.

Holmes se revolvió incómodo en su sitio.

—Yo no creía... Yo no creía que... Yo era muy joven. —respondió arrastrando las palabras, y rojo como un tomate.

—Yo creí que era virgen. —murmuré divertido.

Me dio una mirada asesina.

—Yo era joven, y además estaba borracho, Watson. Nunca más la volví a ver desde aquella noche. —dijo, ofendido. —Y no, resulta que no, por supuesto que no soy virgen.

Yo no pude más que soltar una carcajada.

—Vale, Holmes. Pero ella no sabe que tu eres su padre. O al menos eso parece.

—Puede que no lo sea.

Ahora fue mi turno de asesinarlo con los ojos.

—Es tu viva imagen, si lo es. Acéptalo Holmes.

Nos volvimos a la mujer en cuánto terminamos nuestra pequeña discusión. Aún me costaba creer que mi amigo pudiera tener una hija, con toda su negatividad hacia las mujeres y su estricto régimen para con ellas.

—Hm... Disculpen pero ninguno de ustedes me ha dicho su nombre.

—John Watson. —respondí, —soy un...

—Médico militar, viene de Afganistán, y además lo hirieron en ese brazo. —me interrumpió.

Holmes sonrió.

—Pues... Sí. —Definitivamente era una Holmes. Mi amigo mantuvo la sonrisa y pude notarle algo más nervioso que antes.

— ¿Y usted es...? —La sonrisa se esfumó.

—Sherlock Holmes.

— ¿Somos familia de algún lado? —preguntó curiosa, se notaba la intriga en sus ojos.

Sherlock Holmes se mantuvo en silencio, sus ojos estaban en blanco y había adoptado su típica expresión de pensamiento profundo, luego de unos minutos suspiró y miró a su hija.

—Tu... tu madre y yo nos conocimos en la universidad, no, hm... ¿Qué sabes de tu padre?

—Pues, de ser honesta no mucho, generalmente nunca me permitía sacar el tema.

— ¿Te habló de él, de cómo era físicamente? —Esto era ridículo. Holmes estaba evadiendo el momento.

—Holmes... Esto, esto es estúp...

—No. —me cortó, y pude ver que esto estaba dentro se su plan. Se volvió con voz amable a su hija. — ¿Jane?

—No, siempre me hablaba de su carácter, pero solo porque yo tenía el suyo, siempre se quejaba de mis manías de tocar el violín a cualquier hora, o adivinarle los pensamientos. Creo que si no hubiera conocido a mi padre ella pensaría que soy bruja.

—Yo también toco el violín. —Respondió Sherlock Holmes con una sonrisa. —Somos muy parecidos, ¿Te agrada la química?

—Mucho, eso también enfada a mi madre.

—Jane. —La llamé, luego de un silencio de parte de ambos. — ¿Conoces el caso del "Estudio en Escarlata"?

— ¡Claro!... Uno momento, ¿es usted, no? El detective consultor. Y usted, usted es el crónico, ¿verdad?

Sonreí.

—El mismo.

Holmes se quedó en silencio, mirando a su niña, aunque era bastante mayorcita, tenía en el mentón ese aire inocente que a mi compañero le faltaba. Me extrañó, sin embargo, que aquella mujer aún no hubiera pillado los hechos, nos miraba como pensando su próxima pregunta. El detective volvió a tomar aire.

—Sé que esto te va a sonar extraño, pero... Yo... Yo soy...

—Usted es mi padre. —completó Jane y una sonrisa le bailó en los labios. —Lo sabía, desde que leí el primer caso.

— ¿Lo sabía, usted? —dijimos Holmes y yo al unísono.

Asintió.

—Creo, Sherlock, que Watson puede tratarme de usted, pero es un poco extraño escuchar hablarme así a mi propio padre. —dijo divertida. —No hace falta que me digas "hija", te conozco lo suficiente y realmente dudo que quieras llamarme así.

Holmes rió.

—Eres mi hija, y voy a llamarte así Jane. —dijo con una voz dulce que nunca le había oído emplear. Se acercó a ella y la miró sonriendo, y entonces se abrazaron.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Papá? —Jane Holmes se adentró en nuestra sala donde mi amigo y yo estábamos conversando. Holmes sonrió y se levantó.

—Dime, Jane.

—Hola. —nos saludó a ambos con un beso en la mejilla y se volvió a su padre. —Es que el viernes tengo un concierto y mi mamá ha salido de viaje, ¿te importaría que practique frente a ti, con mi violín?

—Por supuesto que no. Sólo si me permites tocar contigo.

Ambos, padre e hija sacaron sus instrumentos y se pusieron a tocar. Los dos tan similares, tan especiales a la vez, se movían entre risas para tocar las notas. Tengo que admitir que jamás lo había visto tan feliz como en éstos últimos meses. Y ahora solo tengo que esperar, quien sabe cuantos años, para que me permita publicar esto en sus memorias, sin que quiera matarme primero.

_**Fin.**_

N/A: ¡Hola! Pues aquí llego yo, con este nuevo OS, luego de un ataque de inspiración. xD No me ha gustado mucho el final, aun creo que Sherlock no hubiera reaccionado así. Tengo que confesar que para mi Holmes se hubiera ido, en lugar de aclarar nada, no sé y Doyle no está para decirme. xD

En fin. _Se aceptan tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, chocolates y rosas. Enviar todo en un Review._

**La 5 Merodeadora. **


End file.
